


Adjustments

by fuckingcommissions



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Culture Shock, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Aelita has a lot to learn.





	Adjustments

Aelita’s first evening staying at Yumi’s house is going pretty well, or at least she thinks that it is. At least, the other girl has had no complaints, though it’s difficult for her to understand everything that is expected of her, and everything that she needs to expect of herself. This body, this world, are all very strange and new to her, and she has a lot to adjust her.

She eats dinner with Yumi and her family, and keeps mostly to herself to avoid doing anything out of the ordinary. She can’t afford to ask Yumi any weird questions or say anything that would make it obvious that she’s still learning how to be human. That seems easy enough, but then, she feels an unfamiliar twinge in her stomach, one that is low and one that is somewhat uncomfortable. Now that she thinks about it, she’s felt somewhat...heavy in that area for a little while, but didn’t think anything of it before. However, now it has become a more consistent pressure, resulting in another twinge, and she doesn’t know if that’s something that she’s supposed to feel or not.

She decides that she will ask Yumi after dinner, and that she can deal with it between now and then. In the meantime, she is enjoying the meal quite a bit, and thoroughly enjoying her new senses of taste and smell, that allow her to even participate in it. It’s hard not to relax in a situation like this, and therefore easy for her to ignore the pressure in her lower abdomen. In fact, she relaxes so much that she doesn’t notice those feelings at all, and feels much better as a result.

Of course, little does she know that this is the absolutely worst thing that she can do in a situation like this. Little does she know that relaxing too much will allow her bladder to relax, and once that happens, it isn’t long before it is so relaxed that it empties his contents, and Aelita begins to wet herself for the first time.

At first, all she feels is a pleasant warmth spreading through her lap as the pressure begins to dissipate, but then, the warmth spreads more and more and she realizes that the chair she sits on is wet, and then the liquid drips over the edge of the chair, and begins splashing onto the floor beneath her, the conversation at the table going silent as everyone tries to pinpoint the source of the noise.

Finally, all eyes land on Aelita and Yumi’s face goes to one of horror as everyone realizes what’s happening. Immediately, she flies over to her friend, standing by her chair and saying, “O-oh, you poor thing! Were you just too shy?”

“Yes?” Aelita says, because she feels like she should.

While Yumi’s family tries to make her feel better about this mishap, Yumi goes on to say that she’ll help get everything cleaned up, and drags Aelita off, still not quite believing that this happened. “What just happened?” she asks.

Aelita tries to explain the strange sensation, finishing it with, “I was going to ask you what it meant after dinner. Did I make a mistake?”

“Did Jeremie not explain that to you?” asks Yumi in complete disbelief. “Come on, take a bath and get ready for bed, and make sure you use the toilet just in case.”

At Aelita’s confused expression, she groans. “So, he didn’t tell you anything about personal hygiene. That’s great.” Sighing, she says, “Well, I guess you’ve got to learn sometime.”

First, she goes through a rather embarrassing explanation of using the bathroom, and explains why what Aelita did was embarrassing and shouldn’t happen, and then she strips her down and gets her in the bathtub, explaining bathing to her and making sure that she gets properly clean, which is definitely not something she ever thought she would have to do to someone Aelita’s age.

Once that’s all said and done, she gets her into some fresh pajamas, glad that she at least doesn’t have to show her how to put them on, and shows her how to brush her teeth before bed. With all of that done, she hopes that there won’t be any more mishaps, and the two settle in for the night.

~X~

Upon waking up the next morning, Yumi discovers that Aelita has wet the bed, though the girl at least seems more embarrassed about it this time, after learning what that means. And she even takes the initiative to get herself cleaned up, not needing any help, thankfully.

“But I thought that I went to the toilet like you told me to,” she says sadly, while she’s getting everything cleaned up. “I remember last night, I felt the twinge again, and I didn’t even let it get as bad this time. I did exactly what you told me to and used a toilet immediately.”

Yumi thinks about it for a moment before she says, “It might have just been a dream. If you were relaxed enough in your sleep, then the urge didn’t actually wake you up, you just dreamed that you took care of it. Which lead to you doing it in real life.”

“I do know about dreams,” she replies, still looking embarrassed. Yumi is glad that she doesn’t have to explain that, and is even more glad when she sees Aelita taking precautions and visiting the bathroom before they go to do anything else. Learning may take her some time, but she will eventually get the hang of everything.

~X~

The next time Aelita is alone with Jeremie, she decides to have a conversation with him about everything that transpired at Yumi’s house. As she details everything that he didn’t warn her about, he becomes more and more flustered, realizing that he left out those very basic things due to the personal nature of them, which embarrasses him on two counts. Both because he did leave them out, and because she’s describing it all to him so shamelessly now.

“But it’s okay,” she says. “It could have been worse. It’s kind of weird, and I don’t really understand it, but I kind of liked it when I had an accident, you know? Do you think you can explain that to me someday?”

To put it simply, he nearly faints at her words.


End file.
